The objectives of this research are the investigation of the structure and to some extent, the synthesis of important biological macromolecules (e.g., enzymes, viruses, nucleic acids, etc.) principally by use of such biophysical techniques as electrophoresis, chromatography, sedimentation, and x-ray methods.